Tournequet
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: What happens when Dawn is sent away to live with Angel? A great evil lies in Los Angeles that no one expected Dawn to encounter. Based on an idea given to me by Xeelia. Thank you Xeelia I really hope you like how it turned out! Plz R & R Everyone!


Sometimes the weight of the darkness made it hard to breath. Sometimes the depth of torment in her life made her feel like she did not belong happy, but her little touch of torment would not compare to what she was about to receive. To the pain that was about to ensue. If only he would change things, take her away maybe she could escape. Could get away from this anguish.

Dawn hated her sister for what she was doing to her. She had left once before and Dawn was forced to live with Angel. She did not mind Angel most of the time they got along well, but something was strange about the way he treated her lately. The last thing she wanted was to uproot her life to live with him again, and for absolutely no reason accept for the fact that Buffy wanted some alone time. She knew the truth. Knew the truth about her recently vapid slayer sister and her vampire best friend. Knew that they had been at it since Buffy came back this time. The last time Buffy died and she went to live with Angel was hard enough, had hoped Spike would take the responsibility. But he felt he was not a good enough role model back then, at her tender age. There was no solid excuse now, accept for that Buffy felt Dawn needed the time to get away from the darkness of the Hell-mouth. Los Angeles seemed like a smart place to send her, not much different than a Hell-mouth as far as Dawn was concerned. The difference was she was being sent away this time because Buffy wanted her gone, not because Buffy was dead. In life and death they were polar opposites. Dawn wondered if that was why Spike wanted her sister and not her, because they were so different, nothing in common. She would never be like her sister.

Dawn finished packing the finale bit of her things into her favorite Victorias Secret duffel bag. She zipped the bag up and released a depressed sigh. She was beginning to hate her sister more and more each time she looked at her. She had sought out to ruin Dawn, even if it were subconscious. Dawn saw the hatred in her sisters eyes when she looked at her too. Little did she know that came from the jealousy she felt for her sister. Dawn was everything men wanted, but were always too afraid to reach for, she was above the rest of them. Buffy saw the way Spike looked at her sister, and that was why she was sending her way. To spite him. To hurt him. Because he did not deserve her. But Spike knew that just as well.

"Dawn are you ready?" Buffy hollered up the stars after her sister. Her voice seemed easy and calm, but Dawn could read the urgency.

"I'm coming." Dawn sighed and threw the last bag over her shoulder. She turned around to see Angel standing there. She jumped backwards. "Angel you scared me!" She shouted.

"Sorry Dawnie." He smiled, it was fake. "Need help with anything else?" He asked. He had helped put most of her things into his car already.

"No, I've got it." She pressed her lips together tightly. She looked around her bedroom with a sadness in her eyes. She hated this. Did not want to leave her home. Her friends. Spike. But he loved her sister, so why did any of this pain matter. Nothing was ever going to get better here anyways. "Let's go." She nodded and walked towards Angel.

"Alright." His eyes were narrowed and he wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go." Angel smiled.

They walked down the stairs and Buffy was standing there waiting for them. The rest of the gang waiting in the wings as well. Everyone was there to say goodbye, accept for Spike. She tried not to let the tears rise up inside of her as she looked at her friends. Although this would not be forever, something told her things would be different after this trip. Something would not be the same.

"Alright Dawn." Buffy smiled, as she wrapped her arms around her sister. She patted her back affectionately. "Love you." She pulled away and allowed Willow to say goodbye next.

"See you soon!" The red head threw her arms around Dawn. She kissed her cheek and they said a few words to one another, Dawn telling Willow she would call her.

"I love you!" Xander nearly knocked Dawn over as he tackled her, tears streaming down his face. "Bye Dawnie." He said foolishly whimpering. Dawn could not help but let out a slight chuckle.

"We better get going." Dawn was trying to get out of there as fast as she could. She hated this, the tears and goodbyes just made things harder. Besides she wanted to stop and say goodbye to Spike, one last goodbye before she stayed with Angel. She had no idea how long the stay would turn into. She had just graduated high school and this was Buffy's idea of a vacation. No commitments for Dawn, she could be stuck with Angel forever, for all she knew.

The finished putting her things into Angels car and he complied with her request to say goodbye to Spike. They pulled up to his place and Dawn got out of the car and walked up hesitantly to her friends door. Instead of knocking she just let herself in, usually that was a bad idea but she did not care.

"Hey pet." Spike looked over at Dawn. He was leaning against the back of his couch taking a swig of the tequila that he griped in his hand. "To what do I owe this visit?" Spike smiled.

"I came to say goodbye." Dawn chocked back the tears. This goodbye was much harder than the previous ones were.

"Your leaving tonight?" Spike suddenly looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. He had known this was coming but he expected somehow that she would have talked her way out of it. Like usual. The girl had a way with words. _His_ girl.

"Yah, Angel is in the car outside." She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet nervously.

"Dawn..." Spike wrinkled his forehead not knowing what to say. "But..." He was never so inarticulate as he was being right now.

"Spike, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Dawn tried not to look at him, she feared if she looked at his face, it would tell her something that would make this impossible. She knew it never would though. Maybe she was afraid he would show no remorse. "Just come give me a hug and say goodbye." She nodded self-assured.

Spike complied and walked over to her but not before placing the bottle on a table next to him. He wrapped his large muscular arms around her shoulders, and she leaned up against his chest. She breathed in the scent of his body. Spike held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently.

"Don't go." Spike pleaded a weakness in his voice was apparent. He was holding back the tears as best he could.

"Spike I have to." Dawn looked up at him now, just like she had tried to avoid. Their eyes met and she saw a sadness and a longing that she could not make sense of. "Buffy doesn't want me with her anymore." She nodded.

"You don't have to go." The blond shook his head anxiously.

"And where am I going to stay, Spike?" Dawns voice was louder now as she pushed Spike away violently. "With you?" Her tears were no longer held inside anymore, they slid down her cheeks in a rush. "What? I sleep on the couch while you and Buffy go at it?" Her forehead wrinkled up as she wiped away the tears. "How does that work Spike? How did this idea in your head make sense?"  
She sniffled and breathed in deeply. "You can't have both of us!" Dawn rushed out of Spikes crypt dramatically and ran to the car without hesitation. Spike was left not knowing how to react, should he run after her? He was more confused than she was and he had no idea why he was feeling so torn and lost. He almost wanted to end things with Buffy, just to make her stay.

Dawn gave Angel a look that told him not to ask questions, and he obeyed. He knew very well that was the best way to get her to Los Angeles in one piece. She was already hanging by a thread right now. The drive was relatively silent, they spoke a bit about the music on the radio and what they planned to do when they got to Los Angeles. Angel seemed to be trying to make things better for her. Trying to make this a fun trip. Before she knew it Dawn was waking to Angels hands on her body lifting her from the passenger seat. She had fallen asleep on the last few minutes of the ride and they had made it there at a seemingly reasonable time. Although they had to leave somewhat late since Angel could not drive during the day. He carried her inside as Dawn rested her head on his chest and yawned loudly. She fell back asleep as he placed her gently onto her new bed. She rested for only a few minutes before waking from her seemingly peaceful slumber.

To her dismay Dawn was awoken to her arms above her head and a pain on her wrists. She looked and saw her wrists both clasped onto the bed posts above her head with two separate handcuffs. Her feet were also restrained to the bottom of the bed with coarse rope, very tightly knotted. She clasped her eyes shut tightly and opened them once again, believing that this was a strange, strange dream. But the sight before her eyes did not change, rather it got worse. Angel was standing at the foot of the bed a sinister smile on his dark face. This had to be some kind of joke right? Dawn struggled with the manacles around her wrists and they clanked violently as she fought against them. Each time she pulled against the cuffs it only hurt her worse.

"Angel what is going on?" Her voice quivered nervously. "Come on now, get these off of me." She chuckled slightly, he had to be joking. This was some silly welcome back joke.

"The more you struggle the worse it feels, precious." His face was not the same as the face she was used to. Something in his eyes was filled with darkness, and it scared her.

This was not the Angel she had known her entire life, not the person who kept her at a loving distance, who cared for her. He stepped forward and sat on the bed next to her. He slid one hand up her leg suggestively and licked his lips. Dawns eyes grew wide as she tried to pull away from him, tried and failed. She looked into his eyes as he squeezed her leg tightly, hurting her. She looked into his eyes in search of who this stranger was. Suddenly she felt her stomach twist into knots when she realized the face she was looking at. Angelus. This had to be some sick nightmare and her mind was playing games on her, because this could not be real. Angelus had her tied up in his home, and she was his prey. She shivered at the thought of the mess her sister had gotten her into. He clenched her jaw and held her eyes closed tight. _This can't be real._ She thought petrified.

"Open your eyes Dawnie." Angelus grasped a hold of the meat on her arm firmly. She complied with his demands fearfully.

"Angel don't do this." She pleaded her lips shaking. "You have to be in there somewhere." Her voice was weak. But Angelus just chucked loudly as he moved closer to her.

"Darling, you can beg and plead all you want," He paused for a moment staring at her. "Actually, I much prefer the begging and pleading." He snickered maliciously. Dawn began struggling with her chains again and attempting to scream for help. She knew it was hopeless but she had to fight, she was a fighter by nature. Angelus covered her mouth with his own. forcefully shoving his body on top of hers. "Fighting only makes it worse precious." His face was serious now and quickly shook his head his fangs appearing and his face growing into its usual wrinkled vampire form. Something about this face that had never caused her fear before, petrified her now. Dawn let out a blood curdling scream as Angelus moved his fangs into her neck. Piercing her skin and drawing the life force from her. This had to be her worst kind of hell and she was supposed to be getting away from the hell-mouth.

"Get out Buffy." Spike hissed at the slayer who was standing before him. She tried to convince him that she wanted things to go back to the way they were.

"Spike, come on!" Buffy pleaded reaching for his arm and trying to pull his body into her. She was desperately attempting to lure him in. This was the whole reason why she had sent Dawn away, no more distractions. And because she wanted to make him hurt a little for wanting her sister. She saw the way he looked at Dawn. Knew he had feelings for Dawn, much stronger than the ones he had for her.

"Buffy, I told you I am not bloody interested in you any more." Spike hissed pushing her away aggressively.

"Why!" Buffy hollered, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Spike never said no to her, what had changed?

"Because you sent away the only friend I have ever had to live with the bloody great poof." Spike snarled at the slayer and anger present in his tone. "Just because of your own petty jealousy." His eyes narrowed.

"I..." Buffy was taken aback. She stood there in shock. How did he know? He could not have realized why she sent Dawn away. How could he pick up on something so subtle? No one else had known. Or had they?

"Just get out Buffy." Spike looked at her in disgust. He hated her now, and nothing would ever change that. She had torn apart his soul by taking away his other half. They belonged together and that was a fact. He knew that, but she was much too innocent for him, she deserved someone better. He normally would go for it no matter what the situation, but _his_ Dawn was different. She deserved the world. He wanted to give it to her more than anything, but he knew he couldn't. Knew he did not deserve her. She could never truly be his.

Dawn lay in the bed half unconscious from the pain she had endured. One of the cuffs was removed and so she lay on her side huddled into a ball. The hours of torture she had suffered through would not be quelled, even if she were rescued from this pain. She would hate her sister forever for this. How could nobody have known that Angel had become Angelus. Buffy had seen him like this before, Dawn never had. She did not see it in his eyes like her sister should have. She was completely numb at this point. Angelus walked back into the room with a glass of water in his hands and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thirsty?" He asked holding out the glass. She knocked the glass violently out of his hands and it smashed against the wall and into a thousand pieces. She still had fight left in her, she always would. No matter what they did to her. "Guess not." He chuckled, he would break her. He clasped her throat before she even realized he had moved. "You can fight Dawn, but that fight is what I love most. I don't want to lose that, just redirect it a little." His eyes were serious now. "You will yield to me." Angelus snarled letting go of her. She could not help but fear the face in front of her. He was dark and disturbed, he was evil. He knew he would tear her apart, he would smother her fire. He wanted to own her and he would. If Spike had clutched her like this, no matter how afraid she was it would not be like this. Something about Spike made her feel safe, he could do anything to her and that would not change. She would never be this afraid with him, and she would never be this afraid again in her entire life.

Angel had lost his soul and as soon as he was no longer plagued by humanity he sought to make Dawn his own. Although he had put the idea in Buffy's mind, she had made it all too easy. Buffy was eager to send Dawn away and Angelus had an idea why. He knew Spike had feelings for Dawn, she was just the type of girl people like them wanted to posses. She had a purity and a darkness that was breathtaking and they wanted it for their own.

"Why are you doing this?" Dawn whimpered. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes tight again. She felt like maybe one of these times she would wake up. This would all be a dream.

"It is all for you, baby." Angelus nodded, his tone falsely affectionate. "I know you won't be with me if I don't break you in. Besides if I don't break you before I turn you than you might just run away from me, and we can't have that." The words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her chest felt like it had been crushed with a thousand pound weight. Her eyes widened now as she looked at her torturer. He planned to change her, but not before he broke her.

"Why me?" Dawn asked creasing her eyebrows. Why did he want her? Why not her sister? Or anyone else for that matter.

"Maybe because your the only girl Spike has ever really loved. Maybe because I have always wanted you." Angelus reached out to run his hand along her naked body. She moved away from his touch. "Either way, you will be mine." He growled angrily. Angelus got up quickly and before she knew it he was gone. She sighed with a slight relief. A very slight relief.

Dawn closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were trying to force themselves from inside of her. She did not want to cry, she wanted to remain strong. It was almost impossible now, she felt like giving up the fight. Maybe he would make this easier if she just gave in to him and did what he wanted.

Before she knew it she was asleep, the exhaustion overwhelming her. She dreamed that Spike had forced her to stay when she said goodbye to him. Instead of letting her go, he kissed her and told her he loved her. Told her that Buffy and him were over, that he loved Dawn. She dreamed that instead of going to live with Angel/Angelus, she had stayed with Spike. It was a wonderful dream, filled with perfect happiness. But it was clouded by the discernment of reality when she opened her eyes. She hated that feeling of waking to the truth when something terrible had happened. This was the worst of them all. Because she feared it would ruin the rest of the mornings in her life.

Apparently Angelus did not need much sleep because he had the windows taped up so no sun came in. He did not leave her side often and the time he spent was not relaxed. He promised he was going to break her, and he was working hard to ensure that she was broken. She was not like most of them, most of them broke easily. Dawn took much more time, which was far worse for her. The days dragged on and she continued to fight him. Eventually when her eyes got seemingly dimmer, Angelus decided to remove the handcuffs. He slowly gave her more and more reign. All this did was show her how impossible escape was. She attempted freedom over and over again until she suffered the consequence too many times. Angelus forged her handwriting easy enough and sent Buffy a few letters, telling her that things were great in Los Angeles. It made this much easier if he did not have to fight with outsiders. He knew it would not be hard to make Buffy believe that they were just busy. When Buffy called, which was very rarely, he just said Dawn was sleeping and she would call her back. When he sent the emails he sent them late so it made sense for Dawn not to call. He was sly and manipulative, there was no one quite like him.

The weeks dragged on and Dawn was finally growing weaker, she no longer fought when she was not cuffed. She complied with his demands most of the time with minimal fight. She was broken. He had accomplished what he wanted, because he knew how to drain the life out of them. With Spike it would be different, she knew that. Even if he had turned evil again, it would not be the same. He would never smother her fire. He would ignite it. And no matter what happened she loved Spike. It was not the same when it was someone you loved. This was not someone she loved.

"Well Dawnie." Angelus shoved the girl against the bedroom wall violently. "Seems like your beginning to bend to me." He forced his mouth against hers and she complied. Although she hated the site of him, she knew it was all easier if she gave in. She was broken. Like a horse, beat into submission. She had been pushed to the edge of her rope. Maybe if she had Spike, maybe if she had hope, she would have fight left in her. Without her best friend she no longer had the strength to push through. She was giving up.

"I'm done fighting Angelus." She nodded. "Just get it over with." She looked into his dark, lifeless eyes. She knew what she needed to say. "Please." She begged weakly. She knew she had to put herself below him, under his control, if she wanted him to comply with her request.

"That's what you want?" He half smiled pushing up against her roughly. His eyes devouring her body intently.

"Yes." Her eyes were even more blank than his were. She had endured, broken bones, among the countless other pains he had inflicted. She no longer had her innocence, no longer sweet little Dawnie. He had taken that away from her, not in any way willingly. Her body was covered in scars, ones that would thankfully go away when he turned her. They were fresh enough that they would heal. But those scars went deeper than the skin, they were inside of her now and nothing could heal them. She knew she was doomed now, she might as well end this human pain. If she were an immortal she could take the pain, maybe she would be just as bad as he was. Maybe she would no longer care. Either way she could no longer endure this suffering. She had tried a million times to escape, to get notice to someone.

Angelus leaned into her throat slowly, his fangs bared. He gently scraped his teeth against her skin and then she felt lips instead of fangs touching her neck. His hands wandering freely against her body. Consuming what in his mind belonged to him now. She would be his in every way possible before he turned her. And at this point he realized he had one part of her that he had not taken hold of. Her soul.

"Not yet, princess." He held her arms above her head forcefully. "Your still not ready." He enveloped her mouth with his own once again. He would own her, and she had no chance of getting free. He would not be fooled, he knew it was not over yet.

Spike sat in his crypt, holding his usual bottle of liquor and taking puffs from his cigarette. He was watching Passions, his favorite show. Something his girl and him use to watch together. He thought about her constantly. He had thought about going after her and rescuing her from the drudgery that was Angel. But then he imagined that maybe she was happy there. Maybe she preferred Angel's company over his own. Most girls did prefer Angel over Spike, he knew that. There was always something they saw in Spike that scared them away. He knew that he would never be happy until he saw Dawn again, but he was utterly confused. The blonde vampire realized she was far too good for him, he did not deserve her. He loved her, he could not deny the truth. Even if she was not out of his league, he was afraid of rejection.

Buffy had tried many more times to coax him into her bed. Spike had no interests in her any longer. She was desperate to be with him for the first time, and he was no longer infatuated with her lies. He finally had found the break of connection he needed, he hated her now. She had ripped apart the only thing in his existence that gave him joy. She was his enemy now. She had stole away is angel. _His_ Dawn.

"Spike!" Clem came storming through the door of Spikes crypt dramatically waving his arms. He was hollering and running into the room without shutting the door behind him. He was a friend even though he was a demon. He was probably the kindest demon Spike had met.

"Clem, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike jumped up quickly ready for action, until he realized who it was. He settled down a bit but was still highly irritated. He was not much for people barging into his crypt. Unless it was his Nibblet.  
"It's Dawn!" Clem sounded upset, his voice was shaking uncontrollably. He cared for Dawn, she was always so sweet to him.

"Well spit it out Clem." Spike snarled now standing in front of the demon. He could not imagine anything could have happened to Dawn. She should have been safe in Los Angeles with Angel.

Clem was now hyperventilated from the distance he had run, for a demon he was seriously out of shape. Spike grabbed a hold of his shirt and lifted him slightly. "What is it!" He hollered growing nervous.

"Its Angelus." He spat the words out as best he could, but they were breathy. "He has her, Spike. Angel lost his soul!" Clem sounded upset now, as Spike released him from his grasp. "You have to do something, Spike. She needs you." Clem looked up at the blonde.

Spike stood staring at the ground his eyes blank. His insides were wrought into a tangled mess as he thought about his girl in the clutches of Angelus. This had to be some lie, this could not be real. It was probably the absolute worst occurrence that he could imagine. Angelus had his girl, sweet innocent little Dawn. Precious little angel that she was, how long had it been? What had he done to her, what had he taken from her? Spike held back the tears in his eyes and chocked them down holding onto his anger and pulling it to the surface with ease. He would avenge her, even if it were too late. He knew what Angelus did to the girls he wanted. He broke them, and made them his, made them want him. He could not see his girl falling for Angelus, being broken by him. It did not fit into the idea that he had of her. But he knew what immense pain could force you to do. Force you to believe. He would make her think she wanted to be with him, he was a pro at that. Only the torture part, the pain. Spike had always used seduction, and he was talented at that. But Angelus had a tighter grip, pain seemed to work better. Spike had never been able to pull the girls away from Angelus when he was done with them. What made him think this would be any different. He had to try and rescue her, even if she was tainted by Angelus. Even if he had her in his grasp. He could end that by destroying Angelus. He would not waste time trying to fix his soul, he would end him completely. Forever.

Her eyes flung open to the sight of her new life. She felt different, in some way. But in others the pain had not disappeared like she had hoped. It was just a permanent fixture that she tolerated. She could use this pain. The first site she saw was her maker. Angelus. His hand outstretched for her to grab it. She did as he wanted, she always did as he wanted now. He gently placed a kiss on her hand and smiled. She nodded and he helped her to her feet. She felt like she was locked inside of a cage and he held the key to her freedom. He was her world now. He had made her what she was, and he had freed her from the pain. The pain he had inflicted. She was free now. She would no longer suffer because he saw fit to end the pain. Saw fit to turn her. He was her hero. He gave her life in her death. She felt there was no option but to belong to him.

"Angelus!" There was a hollering from the front door. An angry voice calling after her maker. She felt a sudden urgency that she barely understood.

Spike had burst through the door of Angels home in Los Angeles. He knew he was not going to find Angel, but rather his soulless demon alternative Angelus. His anger was on fire as he stood clenching his fists and his jaw tightened. He did not know the state he was going to find Dawn in, if she had made it this long, if he had not killed her because she fought far too much. He had hope, but either way, he was going to end Angelus. Nothing would stand in his way. He had a conviction in Angelus's end, and he would succeed, just like he had bagged himself a few slayers. When he set forth to something there was no end until it he succeeded. He saw Angelus at the top of the staircase.

"Where is she?" He snarled his body tensed as he stood starting at the soulless creature. Spike was hunched into an inhuman position, he looked like a beast as he stood there furious, his eyes narrowed.

"Right here." Dawn stepped out from the bedroom where she had just been turned. Her voice was still subtle and quiet like always. But he saw something different in her face, in her eyes. She had been turned. And she was no longer the same girl he had known. She stood near Angelus reverently.

"Dawnie?" Spike wrinkled his forehead, his eyes were mournful. His girl was no longer his girl. Could he even save her now? He was far too late. What pains had she suffered already? He could not imagine it without collapsing, so he tried to fight the thoughts for now. He needed his strength.

"Hello, Spike." Her sweet voice was now dry and calm. She stood strength present in her stature, but she still appeared broken. Spike was struggling to hold onto himself, this was the hardest sight he had ever endured.

"Shall we." Angelus reached out his hand and Dawn placed hers inside of it. They walked down the stairs together and stood not far from Spike. Angelus turned and leaned into crush Dawns mouth with his own. Dawn allowed him to do so and returned the kiss, as if she were following a script. Spike was wrong, this was the hardest sight he had ever endured. He would never face anything harder in his existence. Seeing Angelus touch the one girl he thought he could not take from him. Seeing her kiss him back. He had to kill him. Or he would not survive this. He still had his doubts that he could make it out of this without falling apart.

"As you see..." Angelus smiled looking at his protege. "She belongs to me now, Spike. You are much too late." He shook his head. "You should never have left her unprotected. A girl like this..." He looked over at Dawn who was still holding his hand. "You should have known that many demons would be wanting her." He looked at Spike now as if he were a fool. Spike knew he was a fool. He did not need Angelus to tell him that. "But you love this girl don't you Spike." Angelus knew all too well how Spike felt. Dawn clearly did not. She looked stunned, her eyes flashing to Spike. Something snapped inside of her instantly.

"She will never be yours." Spike hissed, glaring at his nightmare. He was ready to lunge now, but he had to do it so that Dawn was not harmed.

"There is no use, Spike." Dawn looked at him generously. "Your far too late to save me." Her voice was still so calm, unwavering. She looked at Angelus and he nodded. She glided over to Spike with ease and placed her hand on his face gently. "You should not have come."

"Sadly, we are going to have to kill you now Spike." Angelus informed the blonde vampire. He seemed far too pleased. "We can not have this spreading to Buffy just yet." Dawn cringed as she heard her sisters name.

"Goodbye, friend." Dawn leaned in to place a gently kiss on Spikes cheek. As she was close she whispered something into his ear. She whipped around so that she was behind Spike, and her hands were at his throat. Angelus had planned this. He knew that Spike would not harm Dawn, he would let her kill him. Let her end him. And seeing her follow Angelus would make it all too easy for him to give in. Angelus smiled and stepped closer to Spike. This would be easy. His plan had come full circle. Everything was falling into place just as he had wanted.

Then everything fell apart. Dawn released her hold and they both lunged at Angelus with extreme speed. Spike bared his fangs and tore Angelus's throat out, spitting it onto the ground. Angelus fell to the floor, bleeding uncontrollably. Crimson red oozed from his throat.

"Did you really think you would own me?" Dawn snarled, her eyes filled with tears. "I will never be yours!" She spat on him as he lay bleeding.

Spike stood up and walked over to Dawn, he touched her face gently and leaned in to place his lips on hers. She returned the kiss passionately and honestly. He pulled away with a pleased smile on his face.

"You picked the wrong girl Angelus." Spike looked down at the dying vampire. "She can't be owned." He smiled looking back to Dawn. "Care to do the honors, love." Spike held out a wooden stake in front of Dawn. She smiled malevolently and took the stake. She leaned down next to Angelus.

"He's wrong Angelus." She looked into his eyes as they begged for mercy. "I do belong to someone." She admitted. "I will always belong to Spike." She allowed the words to coarse through him like venom. She knew how much it destroyed him to hear that Spike had been chosen over him. Not only had she hated Angelus, but she belonged to Spike. Spike had won, and Angelus had lost. She felt her own personal victory, seeing the anger in his eyes.

Dawn shoved the wood into the cold shriveled heart of Angelus, and watched as he faded into dust. As she watched the creature that had taken so much from her turn to dust, her strength faded. Tears began coming out of her in sobs. She had held in the tears and had forced herself to be strong, so that Angelus did not see what he had done to her. But now that he was gone, now that she was free, she fell apart. She covered her face with her frail hands and whimpered. Even though he was gone, he had stolen so much from her. Caused so much pain.

Spike went to her side and lifted her from the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly into his chest. He hated seeing his girl in so much pain. The relief he felt when she had whispered into his ear _"save me Spike," _was undeniable. He knew what she meant, and he knew she had not fallen prey to Angelus. He also felt pleasure hearing her tell Angelus that she would belong to him, and even more so as she staked him. But all of the joy was shattered to pieces when he saw her cry. Saw the pain that Angelus had caused her. He was too late to truly save her. She had suffered greatly and all because he did not have the guts to tell her how he felt. Or at least to keep her from being sent away. He had failed her. The only girl he had ever truly loved, he had failed her desperately. He was worthless. What could he do now? Now that she was this mess, not only was she falling apart. She was now a vampire. That gave him a slight relief as he realized that he had eternity to bring her back to normal. To heal this pain. To heal the scars. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, as she released sobs into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Nibblet." Spike offered, loosening his grip around her body.

"No!" She pleaded. "Don't let go Spike." She looked up at him, her eyes red from the tears. "Don't ever let me go." She begged, weakness in her large azure eyes.

"Never, pet." Spike shook his head as he pulled her close once again. "I will never let you go again." He promised looking down into her stunning eyes. And he was going to make good on that promise. He would never let her go. They would find their own way together. He would spend eternity healing her pain. He would find ways of making her happy. Of distracting her. He could do that.

"I think I will be okay if your with me Spike." She tugged at his black shirt, pulling herself closer, her arms wrapped up against his chest. "I can breathe when your touching me. Promise you will never leave me again." She whimpered as she buried her head into his chest.

"I promise pet." Spike clamped his eyes shut, trying not to think about what she had been through. "I love you." Spike whispered honestly. Dawn sighed. She felt a little bit of the pain inside fall away now. He would heal her. Love would heal her. They would find their way together. He would rescue her. He was her hero. He was her everything. He always was and he always would be. He would not fail her now. He would, Save Her.


End file.
